


Here We Go

by Stria (Asia117)



Series: Skam girls appreciation week [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia117/pseuds/Stria
Summary: “We could have asked Pilsmannen.”“Nah, still in prison.”“Nine-fingers then.”[Sana and Chris are the dream team, and might or might not be two international spies.]





	Here We Go

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of [girls week](https://skamwlwnet.tumblr.com/post/162939566714/the-skam-wlw-net-presents-the-skam-girls)! The title is literally [the theme song for Totally Spies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMgVB23yQ_Q) so anyway, lmao.

“This is a fucking bad idea,” says Sana, but she’s smiling.

Chris raises her hands and makes a face. “Do you have any better idea?”

“Not really,” Sana concedes. “But I want to put on the record that this is a fucking bad idea.”

“Duly noted.” Chris takes one of the boxes and opens it. “Do you want to help me here a bit or.”

Sana rolls her eyes, but opens another box and starts to rifle through the stuff. “There’s nothing here, Chris. It’s useless.”

“But I was assured it would have been something here, ugh.”

“Yeah, but by whom?” Sana opens another box, and makes a disgusted face. “Your friends, Scarface and the other dude? Honestly you think they’re trustworthy?”

Chris shrugs. “As trustworthy as they get, and it’s not like I have to marry them.” They were useful, and the relationship was of mutual understanding at least. “Still, sometimes they have no idea.”

“We could have asked Pilsmannen.”

“Nah, still in prison.”

“Nine-fingers then.”

“I’m not sure you want to know what she’s doing right now.”

Sana sighs. “The bellydancer?”

“In tournée.” Chris makes air quotes. “Face it. Scarface was our only hope.”

Sana doesn’t answer, and opens another box, mutters _trash_ , and keeps rifling through the items. They really need something by tonight, or the whole plan will go to shit thanks to the wrong piece of information. Christ looks at the few boxes still unopened and mentally kicks herself for trusting those dudes.

 

***

 

Chris’ career choice is something really unusual, and not something she discloses, either. It started a bit with the whole circle of friendships that she made when she was with Kaspar, and that surprisingly remained when they broke up. They were nice, his friends, and she found herself spending a lot of time with them, and then not knowing exactly what to do after high school because yes, the konservatorium was a given, but also it didn’t exactly allow Chris to make a living, besides maybe giving singing lessons.

And this is where Lise came in, with her offer for a gig that could help Chris have a bit of money in the meantime, and Chris was barely out of russefeiring, she had nothing to lose, and she went in. she liked the gig, and liked the job that was offered to her afterwards, and decided to keep it.

Sana had been a random acquisition; she was studying to become a doctor, and she had no intention of leaving university for anything, but Chris needed a person to hand some stuff one evening, and that person had to have medical knowledge, so she called Sana and asked for help. Sana wasn’t enthusiast at the idea. But she accepted to help Chris, and eventually became Chris’ go-to person for everything.

She still finished her studies and was now a neurosurgeon, just like Chris graduated at the konservatorium. Just, they had that side job that made everything a bit better, just like that.

 

***

 

One ring. Two rings. Three rings. Four rings. Five rings. _You have reached—_

Chris pushes the end call button. “Oh, fuck off,” she mutters. “He’s not answering.”

“I’m about to drive wherever he is and kill him, so he’ll have a reason not to answer next time.” Sana’s not happy. Sana’s generally less flexible than Chris, but this is a situation that’s making Chris sweat too. It’s 15:37, they’re stuck in this fucking humid place with all these fucking boxes and they can’t find the things they had to find, and since the whole stuff is time-sensitive, they have to move on, or things will be ruined. “I can help hide the body,” Chris says.

Sana snorts. “You’re the best at that,” she says, and then sits on one of the boxes, her face between her hands. “Okay, we need to think about what to do, otherwise it will be trouble.”

“Yeah, the protocol in these situations is either to make it looks like nothing happened, or to burn everything down. You choose.”

Sana is silent for a bit. “Maybe burning stuff could be useful, because it’s self-contained,” she says in the end, gesturing to the container where they are. “But I’m not sure it’s the smartest decision. Think about the smoke smell.”

Right. The smoke smell. “Okay, closing the boxes it is,” sighs Chris.

They get to work and thanks to Sana’s photographic memory, they can pile the boxes like they were before. They’re tired, but at least there won’t be problems when people will come looking for the stuff.

“Let’s get the fuck out,” says Sana eventually. “We did enough.”

Chris smiles feebly and waits for Sana to get out of the container before closing the doors behind them. “This was a fucking disappointment, I just want a shower and an expensive dinner.”

“Dinner’s out tonight, you know that.”

Chris nods. She knows that, it’s why the job was time-sensitive. “Let me try and call again,” she says.

“He has a bit of things to explain,” mutters Sana.

 

***

 

Chris wouldn’t change Sana for anything else in the world. Since they met in first year of high school, she’s been the best friend anyone could ever ask for, and then the best partner anyone could ever ask for. She wonders every day how did she get so lucky, and knows that she would be nothing without Sana.

Not because she’s not able, or she’s not strong, or she’s not confident in her own abilities, but because there are things she really doesn’t think about. She’s more of an instinctual person, while Sana waits back and then strikes. And she pays attention to the context, while Sana pays attention to the details, and without her the masterplans Chris thinks about would never be completed and put in execution. And what a perfect execution. Besides sometimes, of course, they’re all human after all.

Bottom line, without Sana she won’t be that great at what she does, and likewise for Sana—who would probably just perform surgeries and nothing else, and that would be boring, honestly.

 

***

 

In the end, they go to the flat they have rented together because it’s too risky to go anywhere else without a shower and a change of clothes. They shower together, to save time and water, and Chris can’t avoid closing her eyes because Sana is fucking beautiful.

But not the time, never the time, not with what they do.

They get in the car with like twenty minutes to spare, and Chris’ pretty sure their bosses will receive a couple of speed tickets in two days, but she can’t be bothered to think about it, not after what happened this afternoon, and not after all the work they’ll have to do just to get back to square one. She’s tense, and Sana puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to calm her down.

“Tonight, no thoughts about work, okay?”

“I mean, I’m always thinking about work, you know it.”

Sana smiles, “Yeah, it’s why you’re so good at it. But honestly Chris, please.”

Chris keeps her eyes on the road. “I’ll try, okay?”

Sana squeezes her shoulder. It’s okay for now.

They arrive just in time, and Vilde opens the door with a crown saying BIRTHDAY GIRL. Chris puts on her best smile. “Gratuleren,” she says, and hugs her really tight, breathes in her scent. “Sorry we’re late.”

Vilde winks and makes a gesture. “It’s totally okay, you’re just in time, everybody is already here!” She hugs Sana and then makes them come inside. “What’s that thing, Chris?”

Chris looks at the silhouette of her gun visible through her jacket, and shrugs awkwardly. “Nothing,” she says. “Just an old phone.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, come and find me on [tumblr](http://nooradeservedbetter.tumblr.com)!


End file.
